<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Friends Don't Kiss, Right? by Donteatthefootcream</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24245062">Friends Don't Kiss, Right?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donteatthefootcream/pseuds/Donteatthefootcream'>Donteatthefootcream</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pride Month 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Deep Space Nine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5+1 Kissing, 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Disabled Character, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Nog is my gay son, Over the Years, Sexual Experimentation, Teenage Awkwardness, They're both confused</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:40:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24245062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donteatthefootcream/pseuds/Donteatthefootcream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Nog and Jake have kissed, and one time where it's no longer dismissed with an excuse.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nog/Jake Sisko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pride Month 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Friends Don't Kiss, Right?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They're hanging over the Promenade, sitting without speaking and listening to the conversations around them. There's a Bajoran wedding today, and that's what most of the conversations are about. They both don't understand why it's so important for the ship to talk about, but what do they know? They're just teenagers. The thought of marriage isn't even in the cards at the moment.</p><p> </p><p>"Have you ever thought of getting married?" Nog asks Jake.</p><p> </p><p>Jake shrugs. "Not really, I guess. I know I'll probably end up getting married, but I'm not too worried about it."</p><p> </p><p>Nog hums. "Yeah, I suppose. I don't now, I don't see the appeal of getting married to a female."</p><p> </p><p>"What's that supposed to mean?"</p><p> </p><p>"I don't have the longing for physical attachment to women like my uncle and father I do. Oo-max is nice, but anyone can do that."</p><p> </p><p>Jake doesn't think that sounds incredibly straight to him, but he decides not to push it. "I see the point." He stands up, noticing Odo's approaching form. "Want to go to Quark's?"</p><p> </p><p>Nog notices Odo as well, following Jake's lead. "Yeah, sure."</p><p> </p><p>The two decide to play dom-jot in a corner of Quark's bar, Quark and Rom both too busy to come over and demand they order something. Jake hasn't thought about what Nog said earlier, not too worried about it. Whatever floats Nog's boat.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you know Vulcans kiss by touching fingers?" Jake asks Nog, taking his turn.</p><p> </p><p>"No, I did not," Nog replies. "Ferengi rub noses together to show affection. So I guess others could have different ways too."</p><p> </p><p>"That's kinda cute! Rubbing noses!" Jake begins to laugh, Nog shooting him a glare across the table.</p><p> </p><p>Shutting Jake up completely, Nog leans across the table and presses his nose against Jake's. It weird, feeling the nose ridges against his smoother nose, but he doesn't dislike it. If anything, he's enjoying it and he finds him returning the sentiment.</p><p> </p><p>"That was nice," Jake comments, Nog pulling away.</p><p> </p><p>Nog laughs to himself, finally taking his own dom-jot turn. "Better than touching fingers, I'm sure."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A rumor was going around that individual couples on the station have found the perfect hiding place to kiss. Neither of them could understand it: couldn't you just go to your quarters? The very few amount of kids roughly around their ages would giggle about it in class, and Jake and Nog simply found themselves listening in. They would laugh about it later, making fun of the ridiculousness of it.</p><p> </p><p>"Wonder if we could find the hiding spot," Nog wonders, abandoning his homework.</p><p> </p><p>"Nog, we're supposed to be doing our work!" Jake reminds him, already knowing he's going to get wrapped into it.</p><p> </p><p>And he is wrapped into it, twenty minutes later they're searching the station for the spot. Jake doesn't exactly know why they're bothering with it, why would they want to walk in on someone? And, they're not going to be using the spot themselves.</p><p> </p><p>"Have you even kissed anyone before?" Jake questions his friend.</p><p> </p><p>"No. Why does it matter?" Nog stops, facing Jake. "Have you?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. Nothing serious though. I can barely remember their name anyway."</p><p> </p><p>Nog rolls his eyes. "Then I don't see why you would even ask me if you're that out of practice." Nog starts walking again, Jake following him.</p><p> </p><p>Jake's starting to discover that he would follow Nog anywhere.</p><p> </p><p>They eventually find the corner, located in one of the rarely used cargo bays. It's underwhelming, and certainly not worth leaving their homework behind for. Jake's about to start an argument with Nog about the stupidity of it when Nog is pulling Jake into the hiding place.</p><p> </p><p>"Nog?" Jake says, very confused.</p><p> </p><p>"Can I try it? Kissing you?" Nog asks him weakly.</p><p> </p><p>Jake finds himself nodding. Nog kisses him and it's actually really nice. Much better than his first kiss. The kiss doesn't last very long, and Jake's surprised to be disappointed. He nearly leans in, wanting to continue the kiss.</p><p> </p><p>"Not bad," Nog simply says.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah..." Jake replies, trailing off.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The next time they share any sort of kiss it's when Nog has passed his Starfleet exam, allowing him to enroll in Starfleet Academy. At first, Jake had to comfort his dear friend on his failing, but once Quark was exposed with rigging the test for Nog to fail, Jake got to celebrate with Nog instead. They were in Nog's quarters, drinking root beer, and taking in the comfort of being alone. Nog can't seem to stop laughing and the sounds of Nog's joyous laughter give Jake some sort of happy feeling. Like he could listen to that sound forever without complaint. </p><p> </p><p>"I think I'm going to hug my dad a little harder the next time I see him," Nog tells Jake. "Getting me the chance to retake it."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, me too, honestly. I want you to be happy, Nog," Jake replies, shoving Nog's arm lightly. </p><p> </p><p>Nog smiles at him, sharp teeth and all. "I think you're the best thing that's ever happened to me, Jake."</p><p> </p><p>Jake doesn't even have to think about. "You too, Nog."</p><p> </p><p>"I mean it, Jake. If it weren't for you, I would've dropped out of school and never realized my full potential. You don't know how much you've done for me."</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, I get it, Nog. Stop being sappy!" </p><p> </p><p>Nog becomes bashful, looking at his hands. There's a slight redness to his cheeks, highlighting his freckles. Jake likes it, the blush, but the freckles as well. Gives his complexion more character. Jake reaches for one of Nog's hands, getting his attention and pulling him closer. Jake's the one who initiates it, kissing Nog, but Nog's the one who grips Jake's face and brings him even closer. Jake can't bring himself to mind. </p><p> </p><p>It's weird. The instinct to put your tongue inside another person's mouth. Jake isn't exactly sure how they got in this position, him practically on top of Nog and timidly trying this new stage of kissing. Although Nog's teeth make it somewhat of a challenge, he doesn't mind that either. It's when Nog is pulling Jake's hands closer to his ears when the position they're in truly hits. If Jake touches his ears, this is completely different. No longer an accidental make out session with his best friend. </p><p> </p><p>"Nog, I-" Jake stops, sitting up and bringing his hands to his lap. </p><p> </p><p>"It's okay," Nog interrupts him. "I shouldn't have pushed."</p><p> </p><p>Jake offers a small smile. "How do people avoid your sharp teeth?"</p><p> </p><p>It relieves the awkwardness, Nog building up his laughter. Everything feels right with Nog, Jake is realizing. Including these moments, where making out with your best friend isn't usual normal. It felt like the right thing to do. If there's anyone to try new things with, it's your best friend, right? </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>To say that Jake is overjoyed to see Nog again while visiting his grandfather, it's an understatement. So happy it's hard to put into words. His father let's Jake hang out with Nog later in the day, both filling each other up in Jake's guest room. Jake tells him about all of the nonsense Quark got into since he left and how his father is doing. Nog informs him about the Academy, the people there, and how he's enjoying it. </p><p> </p><p>According to Jake, the Red Squad sounds kind of sketchy. </p><p> </p><p>"Made any new friends?" Jake inquires. </p><p> </p><p>Nog shrugs. "Friendly with people, but no new friends. No one could replace you anyway."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not talking about replacing! Just company, Nog."</p><p> </p><p>Jake finds Nog leaning into him, his head coming to rest of his shoulder. If his head is sort of heavy, Jake won't be minding to tell Nog that. It feels nice, having someone so comfortable around him that they'll lean on him. It's sign of that Nog feels safe around Jake. </p><p> </p><p>"Well, the people here are weirdly more accepting of me than I thought. So, that's nice," Nog tells him. </p><p> </p><p>"You're so cute. Who wouldn't like you?" He's teasing Nog, but it comes out sounding much too genuine. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm not cute," Nog huffs. </p><p> </p><p>Jake wraps an arm around Nog's shoulders. "Of course! How could I be so incorrect? You're an absolute menace!" </p><p> </p><p>Jake ignores the feeling of Nog's bony elbows jabbing into his side. </p><p> </p><p>"I missed you," Jake admits quietly. "The Promenade didn't feel right without you there."</p><p> </p><p>"I missed you too, Jake," Nog responds just as quietly. </p><p> </p><p>Nog is bringing himself away, but just enough to cup Jake's face. Jake knows where this is headed; to them kissing again. He could understand kissing once, the wonder of it all, but this would be the forth time. And the last time? They were getting much more than friendly experimentation with one another. </p><p> </p><p>It's fairly innocent until Nog is pushing Jake back on to the bed. If Starfleet has done anything in the past year, it's certainly made Nog a tad bit more confident. He wears his cadet uniform proudly too. </p><p> </p><p>Jake allows Nog to continue kissing him and the press of tongues. He knows he should stop him, knowing their relationship is friendly, but it feels so nice. The breathy noises and the feeling of Nog on top of him. </p><p> </p><p>"Nog," Jake pants, "I really missed you." </p><p> </p><p>Then, Jake is caressing Nog's ears. And, Jake knows they're crossing some line, but it feels like this is what they've always been meant to do. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When Nog and Jake share quarters, they try to act like that one night on Earth didn't happen. It isn't too difficult, both treating each other like it was merely another one of their <em>incidents. </em>Jake knows he should regret it, having sex with his best friend, but he doesn't. It was nice. Better than nice. It was perfect, actually. He thought it might lead somewhere, they'd finally talk about whatever was going between them, but then Jake went back to DS9 and Nog stayed at the Academy. </p><p> </p><p>"Are you sure you have to go on this mission?" Jake asks Nog, walking him to the <em>Defiant. </em>"It could be potentially dangerous. I know it's only a supply run, but the Jem'Hadar have been fighting for that territory for awhile."</p><p> </p><p>They stop in the docking area, Nog puffing out his chest. "Jake, it is my duty as a Starfleet officer to do whatever I'm ordered, potentially dangerous or not."</p><p> </p><p>"I worry about you, Nog. I don't know what I'd do without you, that's all."</p><p> </p><p>Nog shakes his head, finding Jake's worry immature. "There is no need to worry about, Jake! I'm a fully capable officer."</p><p> </p><p>"You're eager, Nog. That's why they take you. They know you'll do anything you tell them to!"</p><p> </p><p>"That's your dad you're talking about."</p><p> </p><p>"No, I'm talking about <em>Starfleet.</em>"</p><p> </p><p>"I can't have this conversation right now, Jake. I thought you were here to wish me good luck!"</p><p> </p><p>"Nog, I-" <em>I love you. </em>"Nog, I care about you."</p><p> </p><p>"I care about you too, but you didn't hear me giving you trouble when you stayed behind on the station!"</p><p> </p><p>Jake thinks the situations were different. Nog's a soldier, Jake's not. But, he doesn't push it. If anything happens, he'd rather Nog's last memory of him isn't an argument. "Okay, Nog." He forces a smile afterwards, punching Nog's arm. "Go get 'em!"</p><p> </p><p>Nog smiles, his chipper self all over again. He starts to walk away, but to Jake's surprise, he runs back. Nog's on the tips of his toes, and even then he barely manages, but he presses a quick kiss to Jake's lips. Jake kisses back in time, sighing when Nog leaves as quick as he ran back. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It wasn't as bad as Jake worried, but hearing the news from his father made it feel as if the whole world crashed around him. <em>Nog lost his leg. </em>And when he came back, he had no idea what to do. He didn't want to treat Nog as a person who lost their leg, but he also wanted Nog to know he cared. There was some protective feeling that came to him as well. Maybe if he had been there, Nog wouldn't be here with a new leg. Or, if he had managed to persuade Nog to stay none of this would've happened. Nog would be at his side with his precious smile and looking forward to what next adventure was thrown his way. </p><p> </p><p>He shouldn't have gotten mad at Nog about the music. But he's so full of anger. Anger at himself for not being able to protect Nog. Anger at the Jem'Hadar for hurting someone he loves so much, the person he's shared so much with over the years. Nog didn't deserve to be the receiver of the frustration though. He didn't do <em>anything </em>wrong.</p><p> </p><p>He shouldn't have brought a date to the holosuite. He should've come solely for Nog. That's what he wanted to do, have Nog all to himself. He's been wanting that for a long time, since that night together. Nog was everything to him. So, why did he keep blowing it when Nog returned? Jake should've been there for him and patient.</p><p> </p><p>Nog does eventually come back, tear tracks running down his face. Jake had pulled Nog into a hug, nuzzling his face into the top of Nog's head. It takes a moment for Nog to reciprocate, wrapping his smaller arms around Jake. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm so sorry, Nog," Jake apologizes, knowing he's so close to crying himself. </p><p> </p><p>"About what?" </p><p> </p><p>"Not being the friend I should have been."</p><p> </p><p>There's silence until Nog says, "It's okay, Jake."</p><p> </p><p>Jake squeezes Nog tighter. </p><p> </p><p>Nog steps back. "I'll make up that date I ruined. I'll pay even!"</p><p> </p><p>Jake places his hands on Nog's waist, and by the look in Nog's eyes, he knows what Jake's going to do next. So, he meets him halfway. It's not a quick peck, the nuzzling of noses, or fueled by lust. It's slow and steady this time. <em>Loving. </em></p><p> </p><p>"I love you," Jake confesses against Nog's lips. </p><p> </p><p>"I know," Nog laughs. "I love you too."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Happy Pride Month! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>